


It’s been so hard to hide.

by WonderingWhileWandering



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Be gentle, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Gay, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jock&Nerd, M/M, Masturbation, More relationships mentioned in the future, More to come if you like it, Mr.Groff - Freeform, Ms.Groff, Or explored too idk yet, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Education, give me a chance, leave feedback, mixed with fluff, netflix, oh the angst, planned smut, slowburn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingWhileWandering/pseuds/WonderingWhileWandering
Summary: This follows Eric and Adam as they figure out what exactly they are to each other. it will stick fairly close to the storyline in the show, I’m just taking it farther and showing more Eric/Adam moments. I don’t own the anything but my own plot btw. Not sure if I’m supposed to put that but I’ve seen it a lot so there. This starts out with a lot of fluff and will probably be a bit of a slow burn at the beginning but I’ll try to light this fire fast and keep the plot spicy for you. There will be Smut down the line.More to come if anyone finds this and likes it.UPDATE: smut has been added and I think I’ve written worse so give me a chance.——Please Give Me A Chance———





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts. 
> 
> ———-Please give me a chance———

**Chapter 1.) The One That Keeps Me Here**

* * *

 

   Today, like yesterday, Adam got up and made his bed, just like father had asked him to do everyday since he was four. He finished getting ready and quickened his, typically slow, pace the closer he got to the door hoping to slip out without talking to his father. Unfortunately today that wouldn’t happen. He heard his father’s hesitant “I love you”, that his mum always forced him to say, as he left. He didn’t reply and knew he’d hear all about that later but, didn’t care. He’d decided he would rather walk to school than have his father rant even more about the, newly nicknamed, “Penis Fiasco”.

    He entered the front doors of Mooredale and already began counting down the minutes until he could leave. As He walk down the halls he heard every whispered, snide remark. Some hurt far worse than others. “Look it’s Willy Wanker”, “Haha I wonder what he‘s gonna show us today”, “I hope he doesn’t plan on showing us his chocolate factory, we already know he’s an asshole like his dad we don’t need to see his actual ass for proof”. That’s the worst one he’s heard yet, partly because those stoners actually came up with something so clever, but mostly the mention of him being as horrible as his father. He kept walking, trying to look unaffected by all the eyes on him.

   Then he sees him. He sees Eric. Standing beside Otis looking as flamboyant as ever. He feels relief at finally seeing the one person that keeps him from skipping school everyday, even if his stony face might say otherwise. Eric looks up and meets his eyes. Eric immediately looks away and mutters something to Otis. The pair start to walk away after Otis hurriedly finished fumbling his notebooks and folders into his backpack.

  Adam suppresses a smirk , _‘hiding from me won’t be that easy Eric’._ He fastens his pace until he’s beside Eric. Adam acknowledges him, “Tromboner”. Nervously, Eric replies, “H-Hey, Adam”. Otis turns to walk into his first period silently apologizing for having to leave Eric behind with Adam.

   As they round the corner Adam pushes him into a row of lockers. Eric stammers, “U-uh, Adam I was in a-a rush this morning and only packed-“. Adam cuts him off, “Just give me what you’ve got tromboner, the bell is gonna ring soon”. As Eric takes off his book bag to give Adam what little food he has in hopes of leaving the altercation unscathed and on time, Adam grabs it from him. He tosses aside the apple and grabs a bag of Eric’s favorite crisps. Eric boldly reaches to take them back, “Don’t test me boner boy”. Adam jerks his body forwards, as if he is going to hit Eric, even though he would never. Eric flinches and pushes farther back against the lockers trying and failing to escape. Adam tosses the book bag towards him. He slowly turns to walk to class just as the bell rings.

   Once he’s turned around and out of sight he looks down at the bag of crisps and can’t help but smirk. This kind is his favorite kind too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback so please, please leave it. This is my first time actually writing fan fiction so if this is trash kindly let me know it’s an abomination, let me down gently I’m fragile (•~•). Also this was barely proof read but the spelling should be right at least. Other than that no promises, grammar is my weakness but I tried.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Eric’s POV. I’ll try to update frequently if anyone finds this and by a miracle likes it. So please leave feedback kind people.


	2. Did you have fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins with Eric’s point of view. It’s later in the day and finally free period. Otis has clinic so Eric is sitting alone and begins to feel lonely seeing everyone with their friends. Until he sees Adam. He continues thinking but his thoughts wander a bit to far. ;) smut warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts****
> 
> I got excited after reviewing my first comment and decided to write this chapter so you can thank reader Gargaboo for this bonus chapter.

* * *

 

Eric’s POV

 

It’s free period, _finally_. Eric has eaten his apple but he’s still hungry. He wishes he’d have stood up to Adam and actually taken the chips back instead of cowering in fear. Otis has clinic, so he’s sitting on some stairs beside the school, overlooking the common area and basketball court.

 

Everyone is either sitting with friends under the trees eating, walking around, or playing a game. _But here I am, alone_. Looking around he spots Adam. He’s alone too, sitting with a basketball. Rolling it towards the wall and letting it come back to him. _He’s got that same look on his face that he always has. I just can’t tell what it means._ It seems a bit more cold right now though.

_Before the penis fiasco he’d always be hanging out with someone.Even if it was just one of the stoner kids. They would pretend to hump things and as dumb as that was, at least Adam looked a little bit happy then._

 

  _I don’t get why everyone just abandoned him, nudes go around all the time, the only difference is that was in a person. Yeah it was a bit strange, but having the confidence to do that is striking. I’ve got to admit even if Adam is a bully, he’s still hot. With that tall muscular frame, and his diamond sharp jawline. Seeing his cock was something too and the wank I had to take afterwards was amazing._ _Adam, might be a bully, but his body and cock are still something to look at...to think about._  Suddenly he felt his dick twitch and begin to harden. _Oh my god I’ve got to stop thinking about this. Something else! Something else! Uh-what was I thinking? Oh right-Yeah Adam only ever draws vaginas, boobs, or dicks, that or he’s talking about them, but there’s gotta be something more to him. There’s got to b_ \- 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized Adam had caught him staring and was staring right back.As he was trying to shake the look of panic out of his eyes he saw Adam look away. What should’ve put out the fire of his panic was actually gasoline. Adam was looking at his crotch and he realized he was sporting a hard on. He could’ve swore he saw Adam smirk before looking away.

 

 _Did he just smirk?_ _Ah I’ve got to figure out what to do._ He grabs his bag and runs inside, searching for the closest bathroom. He runs into the bathroom and locks the stall. He leans down to check for feet. _Ok no one is in here. This is fine. I can just take care of it._ He could feel his pants stretching. He wasn’tmassive or anything, certainly not the size of Adam, but It definitely wasn’t small so hiding it wasn’t an option.

 

Relenting, he let his hands fall and unzip the brightly colored orange chinos he was wearing. He could groan out of relief but this was not the place to be letting any noise out. He pulled it out of his boxers and grasped it. His cock was practically throbbing now. Having thought so much about Adam, while being able to see him, yes, might’ve been careless but right now it felt worth it.

 

He began pumping his dick slowly, but after a second he couldn’t wait any longer. He began pumping faster. His hand moving all the way from the base, engulfing is head, and moving back down again. Slick with precum he moved faster and began struggling to stifle his moans. With one hand on the wall holding him up and the other working itself around his length, he began to think of Adam. His body, his cock, how bad he wanted to see it hard. _Flaccid was one thing but hard in it’s full glory_. And at that thought he lost himself in his orgasm. He let out a moan that came out more like a high pitched gasp.

 

He hurriedly clean himself up and left the stall to wash his hands. He dried them quickly and walked out. He as he made his way out he checked his phone to see how much time he had left and when he looked up he came face to face with Adam. Like a deer in the headlights he froze. “Did you have fun in there tromeboner?” Eric stammered, “u-uh”.

 

*brrrrrriiinng*

Saved by the bell. “I’ve got to go bye!”, he yelled as he ran away. Never has he been more anxious to get to class. He entered his last class and made his way to his seat.He sat down with a sigh, _what have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmarks, kudos, and comments are highly appreciated (even anonymous ones). They encourage me to write more, as seen today, so please do those things. I’ll consider requests for both smut and plot, so if there’s anything specific you want to see or anything you think I should stop let me know. Thank you kind readers.


	3. Did you have fun? Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the same events as last chapter, but with Adam’s point of view 
> 
> Italics=thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

 

 

* * *

 

_Free period used to be the second best part of the day. I’m always bored during school but during free period there’s no excuse for it. I had started playing basketball after the penis fiasco. Since no one wanted to hangout shooting hoops kept me busy but even that has gotten boring. So now I’m sitting on the ground and pushing the ball towards the wall and letting it roll back to me. I don’t know what else to do._

 

Adam did this for about ten minutes before getting distracted. He pushed the ball at an angle and it rolled past him when it came back. He turned around and stretched to grab it, not wanting to get up. Finally stopping it, he rolled it back with the tips of his fingers. After successfully retrieving the ball he looks up to see none other than Eric staring at him. 

 

_Is he looking at me?_ Adam stares back at him thinking this will scare him off, but Eric’s eyes look almost glazed over.  _I wonder what he’s thinking_ _._ Adam looks at him taking in his clothes. The orange trousers he was wearing, although bright, looked perfect on him.  _How do you manage pull off everything Eric?_

 

_Wait...is that...?_ He squints trying to see if it really was what he thought.  Wow he’s gotten a boner.  That’s going to be quite hard to hide in those trousers. E ric’s eyes were combing him over.  Is he thinking about me? 

 

Adam’s thoughts were interrupted when Eric finally met his gaze. His face was a little bit more shocked than usual but given the situation it’s not surprising. Adam glances at his bulge letting Eric know that he’d seen it. He couldn’t help but let his lips curved into the slightest smile when he saw Eric’s already shocked face, somehow, become more shocked.

 

He watched Eric run to the door in a panic, presumably heading to the bathroom. This should be good. Adam decides to follow him, it _should be a lot more entertaining than basketball and make for good material to use. Maybe even better than the erection Eric got in front of the school years ago._ _Maybe it’s time Eric got a new nickname._

 

He finds a bathroom and can tell from the suppressed moans and gasps that it’s definitely the right one. He entered slowly, hiding behind the wall just in case Eric came out unexpectedly. He listened intently and started to think about what Eric probably looked like right now. 

 

He’d been grappling with his attraction to Eric for sometime now and has been accepting it more and more lately. It’s not like his father could be more disappointed in him and besides he’d taken Otis’ advice. He’s owning his narrative and part of that is accepting these resurfacing feelings. He refuses to suppress them anymore. 

 

His cock was getting harder and harder as he listened to the quiet gasps. He couldn’t help but rub his aching member, through his jeans. He heard a moan louder than all the previous ones and the shuffling of trousers. He quickly tucked his erection into his belt, suppressing a moan at the rough material touching the throbbing head of his cock. 

 

He moved out of the door and silently leaned against the lockers, waiting for Eric to finishing washing his hands. Eric walks out of the bathroom looking flushed, with the slightest sheen of sweat just above his brows. Eric meets his gaze and becomes a deer in the headlights once again. “Did you have fun in there  tromboner ?”, He says with a smug look on his face. “U-uuh”

 

*Brrrrrriiinnggg* 

 

_Damnit_ . “I’ve got to go bye!”, Eric’s yells as he runs away, fear still encasing his words.  _Why couldn’t free period drag on like it did every other day?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos, comments, and bookmark this for updates. I’ll consider any requests or constructive criticism. I hope you liked it. :)


	4. I can’t leave Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school Adam walks home only to be met with multiple surprises, some better than others.

When the bell rang at the end of his last class he grabbed his things and headed to front doors of the school. He took the long way this time.  _Maybe I’ll see Eric. Maybe he’ll be alone_ _._ Unfortunately he didn’t find Eric, so he headed home. He was supposed to have his first detention of many today, but Mr. Milnick was going to see a musical, so his punishment would have to begin some other time. His official punishment anyway, at home his father scolded him enough to be punishment for a hundred mistakes. Sometimes he can’t help but believe his father. _Maybe I am just a disappointment._ Then, as if on cue, he heard the yap of a dog and looked to the left to see a flash of white. He ran after the dog, it didn’t matter if it was madam or not.  He thought, remembering the time his dog ran away. He was 7 when it happened. Adam was taking his dog Rufus for a walk around the yard. Rufus spotted a cat and ran after it. Dragging an unexpecting Adam a couple feet. His dad had told him that he was being too emotional about it. He shook the thought from his mind and continued running and looking around. _There it is._ He turned the corner and found the dog sniffing the sidewalk. Slowly he stuck out his arm for the dog to sniff. “Hey, I’m here to help you”, Adam regarded it hesitantly. The dog turned around. “Madam!”,  _She’s back_ _!_ He had missed her more than he’d let on. His mum would be happy.  Maybe father will lay off for the next couple of days.  He picked up Madam and headed home.  _You definitely need a good grooming Madam._ He entered the home and looked around for his mum. Rounding the corner he greeted her and gave her madam. She was happy to finally have her dog home. The moment was ruined when he spotted the man dressed in a dark green military uniform. His father looked at him, “Adam this is sargent Campbell, he’s from TriPoint Military academy. Adam looked to his mum, “please don’t make mego, please.” He continues begging her andeven began begging his father. As painstaking as it was to do, he couldn’t leave. He needed to stay, he couldn’t imagine life at a military school, leaving his friends behind. Well he doesn’t have any friends anymore, but at least he has Eric.  _I can’t leave Eric_ _._ “Please Dad, I found Madam, I’m striving to be better”., he pleaded. “I promised you I won’t mess up again and I haven’t, I’m fixing my mistakes”, he gestured towards his motherwho was holding Madam close. “Please, just let me stay.” 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I’ve been gone so long. Life got hectic but I’m back. Thank you for all the nice comments and for those of you who’ve stuck with me through this impromptu hiatus. I’ll try to post at least once every two weeks. Leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so please, please leave it. This is my first time actually writing fan fiction so if this is trash kindly let me know it’s an abomination, let me down gently I’m fragile (•~•). Also this was barely proof read but the spelling should be right at least. Other than that no promises, grammar is my weakness but I tried.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Eric’s POV. I’ll try to update frequently if anyone finds this and by a miracle likes it. So please leave feedback kind people.


End file.
